


Partners in Crime

by ASadDitto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Would shiro be technically Kuro in this???), Angst, M/M, dark versions au, i guess??, kinda soulmate AU, rushed oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: The tale of reckless love, living life of crime.Lance wouldn't have it any other way as long he had Shiro and his friends by his side.





	Partners in Crime

Shiro looked over the other four people in the black van, the gun in his hand a heavy reminder of what they were about to do. They sat in silence waiting for their leader to speak, anxious to start their last mission together as a team.

 

_ While this wasn’t their first robbery, it was one of their biggest - as well as their last. _

 

He checked the chamber in his revolver one last time before closing it with the flick of his wrist, the noise catching everyone’s attention.

 

_ It went smoothly at first, they cleaned out the bank fairly well. It was until they drove off that they heard the sirens. Shiro was already wounded from their warm up at the gas station. The owner didn’t want to go down without a fight, but he insisted on pushing on.  _

 

“Well, we all knew we weren't going to live forever.” He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, “We knew this was going to end at one point or another. I’ll follow you guys to the ends of the Earth, I’m asking you to follow me right now.”

 

_ Lance was freaking out over the spilt blood, bandaging up the wound as he scolded his boyfriend. _

_ Shiro had kissed him to calm him down, it worked, but only a bit. The speeding van was not helping the pain in his shoulder, but he wouldn't tell Lance that.   _

 

Shiro knew they would. It was either fight and go down swinging or spend a lifetime in jail. He didn’t want that, they didn't want it either.

 

_ When they arrived at the bank, Shiro was the first out with Lance trailing behind him, trying to change Shiro’s mind. Lance knew it was futile but he was worried. They had taken a fair amount of money, even if they were never going to use it.  _

 

The sun was blazing hot when he stepped out of the van as he heard everyone follow him, the sirens getting closer. Lance grabbed ahold of Shiro’s hand and the older man squeezed his comfortingly. 

 

_ A chase down the highway, Keith dodging and weaving through the traffic. Hunk guiding him to the desert where they will have the final battle. Pidge typing away their final goodbyes. Lance and Shiro leaning next to each other as they kept their voices low for only them to hear. All share manic grins on their faces, adrenaline pumping through their veins. _

 

As the others get ready to stand their ground Lance turned to Shiro, cupped his face as he whispers, “‘Kashi, I’m a lil scared.”

 

_ Shiro leans in for a kiss which Lance returns.  _

 

Shiro put his hand over Lance’s and brings it to his lips as he kissed his fingertips, “Now don’t you quit, kitten.”

 

_ Lance recalls the first time he found out Shiro was the one sharing the mark on his wrist. _

 

“I hope our next life together is better.” The brunette's blue eyes flutter closed, erasing the tears that gathered there. 

 

_ Shiro remembers the fear in Lance’s eyes when they first met. The fear of rejection evident. _

 

“It will be, and we’ll always be partners in crime.” Shiro grinned cheekily at the joke he made, Lance laughed softly and they hugged, the cops pulling into where they were. The others started the gunfight as the lovers breathed in each others scents one last time.

 

_ Lance remembers first meeting Pidge, thinking they were a male at first. Oh, how shocked he was when he found out otherwise! _

 

Pidge goes down first, a gunshot to the head and they collapse to the ground.

 

_ Hunk was someone Lance instantly clicked with, his hugs and food comforting for whenever he was lonely or sad. Besides his lover, Hunk was his best friend in the whole wide world. _

 

Hunk was next, a shot to the heart as a sad smile appears on his face.

 

_ Lance and Keith at first disliked each other but soon grew to be like brothers. Teasing each other but always having each other's back. _

 

Keith was next. He killed the most before he was taken down, yet they didn’t kill him fast enough as he was shot in the stomach. He used this chance to shoot a orange haired man and a white haired woman, both distracted by him gurgling up his blood to notice the need for vengeance in his eyes.

 

_ When the group robbed their first place together they had scored enough money to feed themselves at a good place for the first time in a while. The food was fresh and the water was clean. _

Lance and Shiro hid behind the van, sitting on the ground as Shiro checked the ammunition once more before turning to look at Lance as the Police yelled, “Drop your weapons and come out with your hands in the air!”

 

_ Soon they were able to afford an apartment with a warm dry place to sleep. _

 

A wolfish grin spread on Shiro’s face, Lance returning it with his own, albeit nervous grin. Shiro used the van as cover, shooting at the police as they fired back. Lance looked at the bodies that littered the ground. His friends were gone and soon he and Shiro will join them. 

 

_ “Hey Kashi,” A hum from the man he laid on, who played with the hair near the base of his neck, “Do you think our next life will be better?” _

 

Shiro sat back down beside Lance, the gun empty of the ammo. One last kiss was shared before they got up, hands in the air. Confusion written on the cops faces, some lowering their weapons, a mistake really. Shiro reached behind him and pulled out the gun he hid but before he could even shoot, he fell to the ground with a ring of a gunshot. Lance closed his eyes and with a sad smile joined his love on the ground, blackness taking over him.

 

 

_ “I promise you we will, Kitten.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I was bored and got hit with inspiration when listening to the song 'Partners in crime' by set it off and based this off of the song. Im not exactly original with titles whoops. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr so if you want, you can come swing around and talk Shance to me there (Or anything really!) [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
